


A Collection of x Reader One-offs for Cursed Child

by memento_morsmordre



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_morsmordre/pseuds/memento_morsmordre
Summary: Just a collection of Cursed Child x Reader one-shots, headcanons, scenarios, and ficlets from my imagines blog on tumblr, @morsmordre-imagines.Or it will be, anyways.  There's only the one piece right now!  I'll add tags, if/when I get more requests and add onto this.I have have separate works like this for the Harry Potter books/movies, Hogwarts Mystery, and Fantastic Beasts. Everything on here is cross-posted and originally from tumblr, so you can see my stuff on there as well.  If you want to read things separately—that's the place to go!





	A Collection of x Reader One-offs for Cursed Child

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Albus Potter x Gryffindor!Delacour!Fem!Reader
> 
>  **Word Count:** 2,393
> 
>  **Request:** “Hi! I was wondering if you could do an Albus Potter x fem! Reader, where the reader is in gryffindor and is Fleurs daughter who used to go to beauxbatons, but she’s transferring so she stays with the potters for like half the summer and Albus thinks she’s really annoying but then they go to hogwarts (and they’re in the same year) and Albus starts liking her? Idk, just an idea I’m requesting to a couple of people in the hopes it’ll get written! Thanks ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️” by @foolish-dragon of tumblr.
> 
>  **A/N:** First Cursed Child content for this blog, how exciting!!! But I’m sorry for changing the Reader to a more distantly related Delacour rather than her being Fleur’s kid for the sake of the plot (I couldn’t think of a way to write around them not being a Weasley/first cousin to Albus otherwise orz). But I really loved this request, I thought it was super cute given Albus’s character and the way he develops over the course of the play!!! Hope you enjoy! <3

James, Albus, and Lily watched from behind the window in the living room as their parents came home with the newest temporary addition to the household.  His aunt Fleur and her children were going to spend the last half of the summer in Egypt with Bill, coming back only a week before September first.  It was an annual tradition for them, but that meant that her new ward who had moved up to England to attend school was left with nowhere to stay.  So of course his parents had to be the ones to take her in.

A foreign girl from France who was part Veela.  He already had enough trouble living in the shadow of both his father and brother.  The _very_ last thing he needed was another better, more interesting person than him in this house.

Albus pursed his lips when he heard James let out a low whistle, only confirming his line of thought.  “Merlin’s beard, she’s a cutie.”

“That’s just because she’s part Veela, like our cousins,” Lily said, nose scrunching slightly.

“Still,” he said, now looking directly at his brother, “She’s your age.  Maybe you’ll finally be able to get yourself a girlfriend, Albus?”

“I’d rather eat an entire plateful of salted snails,” he spat and turned his back to the window.

James ruffled his hair and gave him that signature condescending smirk of his.  “She’s probably way too far out of your league anyways.”

Albus smacked his brother’s hand away and delivered a harsh glare.  He was about to deliver a scathing retort when the front door swung open.

And with that, you were now standing in the Potters’ residence, _his_  house, with his parents standing beside you.  James had to grab him by the shoulder and drag him to move closer.  Once the three of them were standing in front of you and his parents, his mom began the expected introductions.

Even though he was glaring at you throughout the entirety of introductions, you were smiling at him.  For some reason, that only made him dislike you all the more.

Once his mom had finished, you spoke in your light French accent while making direct eye contact with him, “I’m looking forward to getting to know all of you before going to Hogwarts together this fall.”

Ugh, you were going to be one of those types of nice people.  That or you were just taunting him.  Either way, he decided then that he didn’t just dislike you, no, he _hated_ you.

“I expect you  _all_  to treat our guest with kindness and respect,” Harry said, looking directly at his middle child. 

He returned his father’s gaze for a few defiant moments, glare only intensifying.  Without much warning, he turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs back to his room.

Ginny called out as he bolted, “Albus—”

He slammed the door to his room and locked it, though he knew that didn’t really mean anything thanks to magic.  Flopping face down on his bed, he could hear the murmurs of his parents apologizing to you.

But he didn’t care.

* * *

His disdain for you had only grown since the day you arrived.  He had learned that you were decent at flying, able to perform all the spells that someone preparing to go into their fourth year should, and all of that was on top of you being an exotic foreigner.  You were the complete package of competent and interesting, two things of which Albus Severus Potter was certainly not.

But most obnoxiously of all was that his parents liked you, James liked you, and even Lily had managed to warm up to you.  And even despite all of his family seemingly liking you more than him, that wasn’t enough to satisfy you.  _Oh, no!_   You had to keep try and ingratiate yourself to him as well, volunteering to try and help him learn how to fly his broom better or inviting him on day trips to London with you.  Despite his constant rejections, you still sat next to him at dinner and tried to talk with him, asking questions about Hogwarts that his siblings would have to answer due him refusing to.

Deep down, he sometimes felt a touch bad about it, though he often quelled such feelings by reminding himself that it wasn’t likely out of any genuine interest on your end.  Undoubtedly, you just wanted everyone to like you.  Otherwise why would you bother with someone like him?  You were everything that he wasn’t, it didn’t make any sense otherwise.

As he pushed his luggage cart toward the Hogwarts Express, he had no doubt in his mind that you’d be sorted into Gryffindor.  Everyone bloody else did around him, so you might as well too.

“Albus?”

Lips pressing together when he heard your obnoxious voice, he sped his pace up but otherwise gave no indication that he heard you.  Why did you even bother following him instead of hanging around with the rest of his family?

“Albus!”

Irritated that you were still following him, he whipped around toward you.  “What do you want?!”

You visibly wilted from his tone, but he didn’t feel bad, not yet at least.  “I was just wondering if you’d want to sit together on the train?”

Incredulous, he stared at you for a few moments before saying, “Why would you ever want to sit with me?  You were always talking James’s and Lily’s ears off about Beauxbatons _this_  and France _that_.”

“Well, that’s only because you wouldn’t talk to me, no matter how hard I tried,” you said, making direct eye contact with him.  “I was just hoping that we could be friends now that we’re gong to be classmates …”

Feeling his own insecurities well up at the notion, he scoffed.  “ _Absolutely_  not.  I don’t know if things are different in France, but here if someone doesn’t want to talk with you—it means they don’t want to be your friend.”

“But your father said—”

“—Anything Dad says about me is utter rubbish,” he snapped, raising his voice to the point where people around you were beginning to stare and whisper.  “So don’t bother trying to talk to me again.  You’re going to be sorted into Gryffindor anyways, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

For once, he actually felt a touch bad when he saw just how wounded you looked since it seemed like you were on the verge of tears.  Did you actually genuinely care about being friends with him?  Nobody cared about him aside from Scorpius

But he could see his idiot of a father starting to make his way toward the two of you, even though they had agreed to not be seen together on the platform and he really didn’t want to see him after how their last conversation went.  He shot one last glare at you before shoving off his cart to the person responsible for putting it onto the luggage cart.

With his carry on in hand, he boarded the train in a foul mood.  Only growing more agitated when he heard Rose call out to him.

* * *

Albus trudged down to the Gryffindor common room for the first time since he was shown to his dorm room the previous evening.  He felt beyond out of place in his red accented robes, missing the familiar green and the dim comfort of the Slytherin dungeons.  But most importantly, he missed Scorpius and felt beyond bitter that his stupid father was getting in the way of everything.

Not even sparing a glance at the Gryffindors present, knowing full well that they would all be either gawking or glaring at him, he kept his eyes focused on the exit.  All he wanted was to go down to the Great Hall early and get some breakfast, even though he didn’t feel much like eating.

“Albus, wait!”  He froze upon hearing it was you.  Of course you were in Gryffindor, though he had to admit that he was at least relieved to see that you were still there.

“What do you want?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I want’?  I’m your girlfriend, you idiot.”  You playfully poked him in the back.  “And you did just.  I wanted to come visit you in the infirmary, but your father said you weren’t yourself.”

_What._

When he didn’t respond, you took the opportunity to move around him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  “ _Are_ you okay?”

He tensed up at the contact, feeling some heat rise to his face from your close proximity to him.  You looked beautiful.   _Wait, what?_ No, no, no he didn’t like you.  He hated you.  You couldn’t possibly be attractive to him.  There was no way on earth that even part of him liked you.  It didn’t make sense.

“I’m fine.  But more importantly, I ignored you all summer and missed the start of the semester.  We can’t possibly be … dating.”  The word felt surprisingly right rolling off of his tongue.

He saw your brows knit together in confusion, just as bewildered by his question as his father and uncle had been earlier.  “Did you get hit by an Obliviate charm or something on your misadventure?  I know we haven’t been dating for a terribly long time, but we did plenty of things over the summer together …  You wanted to get out of the house as much as possible, remember?”

“Uh,” he floundered before stuttering, “Right.  I do.  Totally.”

“Riiiight.”

The two of you shared an awkward look before you removed your hand from his shoulder, though you grabbed his hand instead.

“Let’s go get some breakfast together, maybe you’ll feel more like yourself after we eat …”

Face burning hot, he wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise as you pulled him along and out of the common room.  The familiarity of your voice sounded more pleasant than irritating as you were getting him up to speed with what had happened at Hogwarts during the time he missed.  Though he was struggling to focus on the content of your words due to how nice your hand felt around his.

He needed to find Scorpius and get this all sorted out.  This all was making him feel weird.

* * *

Honestly, Albus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how in that initial timeline, you were somehow his girlfriend and all of the implications that came with it.

He had still been the social pariah that he always was in that timeline, yet apparently the two of you had obviously gotten on when he actually spent time with you over the summer.  Maybe you had really wanted to be his friend for some reason.  Maybe you could even come to fancy him in the real timeline?

Either way, the reason behind his antipathy toward you had been shattered.  Now he had to decide what he was going to do about it going forward.  Scorpius asking Rose out had given him some inspiration.  At the very least he could apologize to you and hope that you’d be willing to become friends, but he just … couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to be with you like that, even if it was for a short time.

His heart leaped in his chest when he spotted you in your black and red robes and he called out your name.  You paused and turned around to face him, your lips pursed into a tight line out of obvious irritation. 

“What do you want?  You made it quite clear that you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“I just wanted to say that I’m … sorry.”  He rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his head to stare at his shoes.

“You are?”  

A spike of irritation shot up inside of him at how surprised you sounded, but he took a deep breath before saying, “I am.  I just thought you were trying to be nice to me because … you wanted everyone to like you.  I didn’t think you actually wanted to be friends with someone like me.  I’ve realized that I was, um …”

He peered up at you under his bangs, some heat creeping across his cheeks when he saw that you were smiling at him.  “That I was wrong and that I really shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.  That wasn’t fair of me.”

“Well, I don’t know what all happened, but,”  you said as you took a step forward to him, “does this mean you want to be friends?”

“Actually, I know this might be presumptive of me, but I, um …  I’d rather if we…  No, um,  _would_  you”—he squeezed his eyes shut as he cut himself off—”Ugh, never mind, this is stupid.”

He turned to run off, but you took a few steps forward and managed to catch one of his wrists.  “I’m sure it’s not, Albus.  You can always ask me anything.”

 _Ugh, why were you so bloody nice?_  It made him feel guilty about his past behavior and weird for asking what he wanted to.

“Would you like to maybe … date instead?  Or something?  I understand if not, after all, I have been a total prat to you but—”

“—I’d actually like that a lot.”

He looked over his shoulder at you, eyes wide with surprise.  “You  _would?_ ”

You let out a small laugh at his response, a beautiful red spreading across your own cheeks.  “Yes, I would.  The reason I was trying so hard over the summer to talk with you is because I thought you were cute.  And even though you were a bit cold, you were always quite funny.  I was just hoping you’d eventually warm up to me if I kept trying …”

You thought he was funny and you liked him?  He was rendered speechless out of a combination of guilt and happiness.

While he was stunned, you took the opportunity to slip your hand down to his, interlocking your fingers together.  “Well, let’s go to the library together.  I imagine you probably need some help getting caught up on classes, right?”

“R-Right.”

Well, it seemed like he did beat Scorpius to getting a girlfriend after all.  He just hoped his best friend wouldn’t manage to scare you off with his weirdness upon introducing the two of you …

 


End file.
